Thèmes orphelins de mon dernier bingo
by Akebono mimichan
Summary: Des drabbles sur des thèmes restés au placard. Il était temps de les faire. Couples et personnages divers et variés.
1. Menaces - Les Alliés

**Thème restant de mon dernier carton de bingo : Menaces**

**Je vais tous les faire ! Il en reste encore 12 !**

**Personnages : Les Alliés.**

**Couples : Indiqués à la fin, juste pour vous laisser libre d'imaginer ce que vous voulez.**

**Pendant les 15 jours qui arrivent, je serai en révision intensive. Je ne vais être capable que de faire des drabbles en matière d'écriture, parce que c'est rapide à faire et pas trop prise de tête. **

**Je suis désolée pour ceux et celles qui suivent mes fics longues en cours. Il y aura un peu d'attente, faute de temps.**

Ivan eut son petit sourire innocent, juste avant qu'il annonce à la ronde durant la réunion des Alliés.

« Il y en a un qui va avoir le dos cassé le lendemain matin.

- Je te prends quand tu veux ! », réagit America, sans se douter de toutes les allusions sexuelles qui en découlaient.

Francis eut un petit sourire amusé. Yao se protégea les oreilles pour ne pas entendre de telles paroles indécentes. Arthur avait les yeux qui brillaient, s'imaginant pleins de choses diverses et variées.

« America, ce n'est pas toi que je visais. Sache que je ne me laisserai pas monter par quelqu'un comme toi ou même par qui que ce soit d'autres. Je suis ravi de briser tes espoirs. Kol, kol, kol. »

Ces successions de kol étaient encore plus flippantes quand elles étaient remplies de joie Russe.

« Je n'avais pas d'espoirs te concernant ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je suis « the hero », je ne fréquente pas les méchants.

- Il n'empêche que j'ai fait une promesse et que je la tiendrai. Je pétrirai la chair, je l'écartèlerai et je lui ferai subir tous les outrages…

- On a compris que tu avais quelqu'un dans le pif ! Fermez-tous votre porte à clef ce soir et résistez au Commie !

- Qui te dit qu'il y aura résistance ? Kol, kol, kol. Je fais ce que je veux de cette personne. Je lui fracasserai le corps, qu'elle en redemanderait. D'ailleurs, je n'ai aucune honte à en parler en public.

- Je ferai une ronde dans les couloirs cette nuit, décida America, pour éviter tout meurtre.

- Mon petit America, Russie parle de faire mourir de plaisir la personne concernée, expliqua Francis. Ce n'est pas pour de vrai. Il ne va tuer personne.

- Comment oses-tu me priver de mon plaisir de le faire tourner en bourrique ? Kol kol, kol, tu me provoques, râla Russie. Je voulais voir jusqu'à quel point America était innocent.

- Je ne suis pas bête, non plus, grogna America. Qui te dit que je ne jouais pas le jeu… »

Les Alliés applaudirent America pour sa naïveté et pour avoir tenté de se rattraper.

« Vous n'êtes que des wankers ! Bon, alors le plan pour ce soir…

- C'est de s'introduire en douce dans sa chambre, de l'étouffer avec mon corps, de ne lui laisser aucune échappatoire possible pour tout ce que je compte lui faire…

- Ça suffit les menaces sexuelles, s'insurgea America. Roucoules en dehors de la réunion ! Bah, beurk, bah, bah !

- Je me demande s'il est déjà sorti avec quelqu'un, dit Ivan aux autres sur le ton de la confidence.

- Je ne crois pas », répondit Arthur, rien que pour embêter son ancien protégé.

America balança une craie blanche à la tête de chacun. Russie se prit en bonus la brosse effaceur pleine de poussière blanche, ce qui déclencha une aura sombre et des kol, kol, kol incessants.

« Bien sûr que si ! J'ai quelqu'un, mais je ne m'en vante pas devant tout le monde. Je n'ai pas souffert de mon célibat au point de crier sur tous les toits que je suis en couple ! Reprenons ! »

Les quatre autres Alliés étrécirent leurs yeux en apprenant la nouvelle. Ils sondaient les faits et gestes d'America comme s'il pouvait trouver ainsi le nom de son/sa petit(e) ami(e) potentielle.

Le reste de la réunion fut plus composée de commérages pour savoir qui était assez courageux ou courageuse pour sortir avec America, pendant que celui-ci s'égosillait pour leur exposer son plan.

Il y en a même qui ont osé dire qu'Alfred bluffait et n'avait personne.

Ah, s'ils savaient…

* * *

><p><strong>Couples envisagés pendant l'écriture de ce texte : FRussia (FranceRussie) et BelAme (Biélorussie/America).**


	2. La dernière fois - Face family

« C'est la dernière fois… »

Alfred envoya une nouvelle cuillérée catapultée sur le visage de son daddy.

« J'ai dit… »

Alfred rechargea sa cuillère, l'arma avec son doigt et appuya sur la détente.

« AMERICA ! »

L'enfant rit de voir son daddy aussi furieux qu'après dix tirs d'armes à distance.

« Tu te caches où ! », enragea son père anglais.

Alfred laissa l'adulte fulminer et changea de fenêtre de tir. Il était temps de ruiner son costume.

« Quand je vais t'attraper, ça va barder ! Encore !, se plaint Arthur. Je te jure que tu n'échapperas pas à cette fessée. »

Matthew se cachait sous une couverture, attendant la fin des hostilités, tremblant d'appréhension. Il n'aimait pas quand sa famille se disputait.

« On ne joue pas avec la nourriture ! Flint Mac Bunny, cherches Alfred et amène-le ici », dit Arthur un doigt en l'air et parlant visiblement à son lapin domestique volant et imaginaire.

Le manège de son daddy amusa Alfred jusqu'au moment où il se fit transporter dans les airs par il ne savait quoi et il ne voyait quoi. C'était vraiment flippant !

Une fois posé à terre, Alfred fondit en larmes, ce qui attendrit son père. Apparemment, le jeune Américain avait eu la peur de sa vie. C'était une punition suffisante.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à mes chéris ? »

Arthur, alors qu'il consolait Alfred contre son torse, se figea en entendant Francis arriver.

« Papa, pleura Matthew, utilisant tout son potentiel « adorable », en tendant les bras vers le Français.

- Mais c'est pas vrai !, cria Francis en prenant Matthew contre lui. Je te les laisse une heure et tu arrives à les traumatiser ! Avec ta cuisine ! Tu leur as fait à manger !

- Je n'allais pas les laisser mourir de faim en attendant ton retour !, tenta de se justifier Arthur.

- Oh, mes sucres d'orge !, dit Francis en retirant Alfred des bras de son daddy. Qu'est-ce que vous diriez d'un bon repas équilibré, avant que je vous raconte une histoire pour vous endormir ? »

Le pauvre Arthur resta les bras ballants, tandis que Francis emmenait ses deux petites merveilles vers la cuisine.

Francis pouvait être pire que lui en papa gâteau !

C'est la dernière fois qu'il se ferait avoir !


	3. Fétichisme des mains GerIta

**Thème : Fétichisme des mains (kink sexuel)**

**Explication du terme fétichisme : Excitation sexuelle provoquée par un objet, une partie du corps ou une situation. Dans ce cas, ce sont les mains. Ce peut mobiliser un ou plusieurs sens.**

**Rating : T. Si, c'est possible ! La preuve :**

Ludwig avait accepté d'aller au parc avec Feliciano après le meeting.

Sa main voltigea entre ses comparses italiennes.

Il faisait plutôt bon pour un mois de juin.

Son index droit se fit secouer.

Comme disait l'Italien, Ludwig avait besoin d'évacuer son stress et sa mauvaise humeur.

Ses autres doigts se firent palper.

Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se coucher.

Ce massage était quand même bizarre.

Il faudrait peut-être penser à rentrer.

C'était quoi cette sensation !

« Mais Feli, ça ne va pas la tête ! »

L'italien retira le doigt de Ludwig de sa bouche, puis lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse.

« On rentre !

- J'aime bien les mains. Surtout tes mains. »

Le rouge aux joues, Ludwig se leva avec la ferme intention de rentrer à l'hôtel et Feliciano le suivit.

Sa main se fit tripoter tout le long du chemin.


	4. Supplication GerIta

**Thème : Supplication (kink)**

**Couple : GerIta.**

**Je trouve qu'il va bien avec celui d'avant.**

« Je t'en prie, Allemagne. Pour me faire plaisir ! Tu sais que j'en redemanderai tous les jours. Ah, si on pouvait vivre ensemble, ce serait le paradis ! »

Ludwig ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir de honte.

« Tu pourras me faire ce que tu veux ! Est-ce que je peux dormir dans ta chambre ce week-end ? S'il te plaît ! »

Le pauvre Allemand se cacha les yeux, sentant son érection prendre de l'ampleur. Il avait envie de céder pour arrêter Feliciano dans son discours passionné.

« Fais-moi l'amour ce soir, j'en ai trop besoin », murmura Feliciano à son oreille d'une voix gémissante, laissant volontairement traîner ses lèvres sur sa peau, avant de redescendre sa tête.

Qu'est-ce que l'Italien pouvait être embarrassant quand il s'y mettait ! Ludwig était tétanisé, n'arrivant même pas à dire « oui », alors que c'était ce qu'il voulait.

« Je t'en supplie ! Je serai ton esclave. Je ferai le ménage et la vaisselle ! »

Maintenant, en plus d'avoir un Italien à ses genoux en pleine salle de conférence, il avait une image mentale de celui-ci seulement vêtu d'un tablier et obéissant à ses ordres.

Son nez se mit à saigner.

« Je ne serai pas un invité dérangeant. Je te chanterai des chansons d'amours et je réchaufferai même tes couvertures. »

Leurs voisins ne purent s'empêcher d'avoir un début de fou-rire, ce qui réveilla Ludwig.

« Oui, Feli ! Tu peux venir ce week-end à la maison. Je demanderai à Gilbert de s'en aller.

- Ah, c'est une bonne chose qu'on ait la maison pour nous tout seuls. On pourra faire tout ce qu'on veut sans qu'on nous entende.

- Là, vraiment, tu me cherches, râla Ludwig, alors que les nations alentours essayaient de garder leur sérieux. Je pourrai peut-être refuser en fin de compte.

- Non ! S'il-te-plaît, Lud ! J'ai trop besoin de toi et de ton corps ! Ne me laisses pas tout seul, dans des draps froids à penser à toi ! »

Son cerveau s'était remis en pause, rien qu'en imaginant Feliciano dans ce genre de situation.

« Ludwig ! Je veux te faire des câlins tous le temps ! J'ai plein d'envies inassouvies. »

Feliciano frotta sa tête contre son ventre. De loin, son geste pouvait vraiment prêter à confusion.

« Ne te fais pas prier, Lud ! Tu me rends désespéré !

- Arrêtes immédiatement, Feli ! J'ai dit que j'étais d'accord !

- Pour les câlins, pour dormir dans ton lit, pour que je sois ton esclave sex…

- Pour tout ça ! Pas la peine de faire la liste. »

Les yeux de Feliciano brillèrent de malice.

« Je voulais être sûr qu'on sache dans quoi on s'embarque.

- Ce ne sera pas différent des autres week-ends. »

Feliciano sortit une paire de menottes et l'agita devant lui.

« Est-ce que tu pourras m'attacher ? S'il te plaît !

- Feli, ranges ceci tout de suite ! On ne va pas étaler notre vie privée devant tout le monde.

- Je pourrai ainsi arrêter de faire des bêtises en public. »

Exaspéré par le chaud aux fesses de son petit ami, Ludwig finit par le prendre au mot. Il attrapa Feliciano par le haut de sa veste, le traîna jusqu'à sa chaise attitrée malgré ses supplications et l'attacha là-bas.

Feliciano se plaint évidemment d'être traité ainsi et le supplia bruyamment de le délivrer de son siège.

« Bourreau de travail ! Il faudra vraiment décompenser à la maison », essaya Feliciano pour le faire céder, mais Ludwig s'en alla quand même, l'abandonnant à son triste sort.

Au regard étonné de ses voisins, Feliciano précisa en faisant cliqueter sa menotte :

« J'ai une vie sexuelle super excitante. Je n'en suis qu'aux préliminaires pour ce soir.

- Je ne veux pas savoir, putain, fratello ! »


	5. Mary Sue et Gary Stu - America et Russie

**Thème : Mary Sue et Gary Stu**

America et Russie étaient les superpuissances mondiales et incontestées de cette fin du XXème siècle.

Malheureusement, les deux nations avaient besoin de le rappeler à tout le monde tous le temps.

En voici quelques exemples concrets :

Au dernier meeting, America avait soulevé une voiture pour démontrer qu'il était plus fort que le Russe qui se jetait dans le vide sans parachute. Ivan, voulant relever le défi, souleva un camping-car, ce qui ne découragea pas America. Alfred s'occupa du sort d'un poids lourds. L'engin se plia en deux quand il fut en l'air, menaçant les spectateurs involontaires de cette mascarade.

On refusa à America de réessayer. Il n'y avait qu'au cinéma américain qu'on refaisait ce genre de cascade coûteuse.

De plus, il en eût les reins cassés, ce qui avait réjoui le Russe. Ivan n'hésita pas à appuyer là où ça faisait mal, dès qu'il le pût.

Russie s'enorgueillît d'avoir toute sa famille politique à ses côtés. Il montra à America des photographies prises pendant les vacances d'été chez lui. Sa sœur Biélorussie lui serrait le bras avec jalousie et regardait tous les autres soviétiques avec suspicion. Ukraine l'enlaçait avec un grand sourire. Yao avait posé une main sur son épaule et avait un petit air satisfait. Les pays Baltes n'étaient pas très nets. Corée du Nord était assis par terre et tenait dans ses mains une peluche. Quant aux autres, ils se tenaient bien droits avec des sourires crispés. Ne parlons pas des gestes indécents de Prusse qui avaient été floutés.

America réunit alors tous ses alliés pour leur demander de prendre des photographies de groupe. Quand le résultat lui plût, il s'empressa de le montrer à Ivan. Angleterre et France lui tenaient la jambe avec des airs de groupies. Canada, quasiment invisible (mais apparemment identifiable par le Russe), avait posé sa tête sur son épaule avec un doux sourire. Japon cachait son visage contre son torse, rougissant comme une jouvencelle. Les Italies s'étaient allongés par terre et prenaient une pose lascive. Quant à Allemagne, il se cachait les yeux d'indignation. Les autres avaient également participés et s'étaient apparemment bien amusé à faire le harem d'America.

L'épisode des préservatifs était connu de tous. Ce n'était pas la peine de rappeler cet étalage de connaissance en matière plastiques et de mesures des tailles de la population masculine des deux nations en compétition.

America et Russie s'affrontaient également dans le domaine du sport, battant tous les records des représentants de nations, tour à tour, selon leur forme du moment. Même le record de vitesse des Italiens à la course à pied avait été détrôné quelques temps.

Ceci n'était bien entendu pas une liste exhaustive.

Il finit par arriver le moment fatidique où ils s'affrontèrent franchement au sein même de l'ONU. Par affrontement direct, il fallait bien sûr entendre : « flingues à gogo, hélicoptères, engins explosifs, armes blanches et grosse trouille des autres nations. » America se faisait un grand et malin plaisir de mitrailler les positions d'Ivan, quand il entendit un grand « bong ».

« Non mais ! Espèces d'abrutis dégénérés !, cria une voix féminine au doux accent hongrois. Vos conneries commencent à bien faire ! Il serait temps de grandir un peu ! »

America n'eut le temps que d'apercevoir une ombre menaçant avec des yeux scintillants qu'il sentit un « bong » dans sa tête.

Conclusion de la guerre froide entre les représentants des nations : Hongrie était incontestablement la plus forte.


	6. Admirateur secret - Estonie

**Thème : admirateur secret.**

**Avertissement : A ne pas reproduire. Et méfiez-vous des petites diodes allumées.**

**Personnages : Estonie et Russie**

Eduard tapa fébrilement sur le clavier. C'était bientôt l'heure. Il se connecta enfin à la webcam dont il adorait l'existence et il mit la vidéo en plein écran.

Il eut un petit sourire satisfait en apercevant enfin le lieu tant aimé.

C'était tout de même utile d'avoir de tels dons en informatique.

Se connecter à une webcam, du moment qu'on connaissait son adresse I.P., n'était pas bien sorcier. Par contre, avoir accès à celle de l'ordinateur personnel de Russie au Kremlin, c'était une histoire digne d'un hackeur professionnel.

Eduard avait pensé qu'Ivan serait plus prudent avec son matériel informatique et surtout qu'il ne ferait pas l'erreur de le mettre dans sa chambre. Pour Eduard, c'était surtout une bénédiction.

Il pouvait ainsi observer le si terrible et effrayant Russie dans un autre contexte.

Réglé comme une pendule, Ivan rentra dans sa chambre après une longue journée de travail, enleva ses bottes en soupirant et se débarrassa de son manteau. Il enleva ensuite son écharpe, puis le reste de ses vêtements, laissant ainsi l'occasion à Eduard d'observer sa peau mise à nue. Eduard connaissait tout de ce corps qu'il n'avait encore pu toucher, de ses cicatrices à ses grains de beauté.

Ivan appela ensuite l'une de ses sœurs. Le lendemain, ce serait l'autre. Il avait un petit sourire attendri et il parlait avec passion et gentillesse. Il était tellement quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qu'on aurait aimé avoir à ses côtés.

Ivan était tellement inatteignable et froid et menaçant avec Eduard, que celui-ci ne pouvait assouvir ce drôle de penchant pour cette nation que par voyeurisme. Ses proches prendraient son obsession comme une trahison de leur amitié. Il avait toujours une bonne excuse pour s'esquiver et admirer cet homme qui le faisait craquer dans son intimité.

Ce n'était pourtant qu'un pari au départ. T'es cap de saboter son ordi ? Sans te faire prendre ? Et il avait vu le Russe sous un autre jour.

L'aborder maintenant lui semblait déplacé. Peut-être un jour, il arriverait qu'Ivan s'ouvre à lui et se comporte avec lui de manière plus naturelle. Là, il pourrait peut-être lui dire… Enfin, il ne pourrait jamais lui dire qu'il l'espionnait… Juste… Il ne savait pas vraiment encore, lui-même.

Rester une heure devant son ordinateur pour mâter un mec qui lui avait toujours semblé antipathique le dépassait.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait toujours pas quitter des yeux son écran et il se connectait encore et encore à cette webcam.


	7. Mort d'un personnage 2P!

**Thème : Mort d'un personnage**

**Personnage : Les 2P! dont voici les prénoms que j'utilise :  
><strong>

**N. Italy (Luciano)/Allemagne (Karl) et le Dark Friends Trio : France (Lilian), Espagne (Andres) et Prusse (Gilen). Mention très brève de (Fabrizio)**

« Alors l'un de vous de vous doit mourir dans d'atroces souffrances ! », annonça Luciano en riant comme un dératé.

La lumière projetée par les éclairs en fond n'aidait vraiment pas à avoir l'esprit tranquille, tout comme les couteaux avec lesquels jonglaient Luciano.

« Mais pourquoi ?, se plaint Lilian, complètement désespéré.

- Parce que c'est le thème !

- Dans d'atroces souffrances n'était pas précisé, tenta Gilen.

- Et pourquoi l'un de nous ?, paniqua Andres.

- Parce que vous faîtes chier votre monde, le Dark Friends Trio ! Vous avez approché Fabrizio dans un sale accoutrement !

- On voulait juste savoir comment tu allais ! On vous a confondu !

- Ce n'est pas une excuse valable ! »

Un couteau vola dans la pièce. Heureusement, Luciano n'avait pas encore décidé lequel des trois amis feraient les frais de sa folie. Il n'avait donc atteint personne.

L'amitié n'allait pas tenir très longtemps dans un tel cas de survie extrême. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que chacun vante les mérites de tuer telle ou telle personne. Il en résulterait forcément une alliance de deux salauds contre la victime qui se ferait dézinguer par ce malade mental.

Et la famiglia, c'est sacré pour Lilian et Andres. Pour ces deux frères, elle prime légitimement sur l'amitié et excuse le comportement violent du petit dernier Luciano. Gilen avait donc vite fait le calcul et compris qu'il allait y passer, s'il ne trouvait pas très vite une solution de rechange.

Gilen avait enfin réussi à choper son portable pour lancer un appel d'urgence à son frère. Karl était la seule nation sur Terre à pouvoir calmer Luciano. Enfin, calmer n'était pas le bon terme. Dévier ses pulsions meurtrières en pulsions sexuelles semblait être une conversion plus appropriée. De ce que Gilen en savait, les galipettes n'en étaient que meilleures pour le couple. Karl avait donc un intérêt à se pointer fissa !

Karl arriva bien avant qu'il y ait alliance des deux frères contre l'adversité, sauvant ainsi leur beau trio d'amitié et Gilen du terrible Luciano.

Apparemment, c'était trop demander qu'on les détache avant qu'ils ne copulent joyeusement dans la salle d'à côté.

Andres marmonna quelque chose comme quoi Luciano pourrait prendre plaisir à séquestrer Gilen pour rameuter Karl à la demande.

Gilen râla sur le fait que ses deux comparses ne l'auraient pas défendu.

Lilian dit que c'était juste pour lui mettre la pression et l'obliger à appeler à la rescousse son petit frère chéri. Oh, ce manque de confiance ! Mais bien sûr…

« Heureusement, la famille, c'est sacré aussi pour Karl. »

Gilen soupira. Ces Méditerranéens croyaient que les Nordiques pensaient comme eux. Ils se trompaient lourdement.

« On a juste eu de la chance qu'il ait eu envie de sauter Luciano !, s'exclama Gilen. Bon, maintenant ! On se met dos à dos pour se débarrasser des cordages. »

Lilian se tourna naturellement vers le dos d'Andres. Qu'est-ce que Gilen disait ? Il y avait un ordre de priorité ! C'en était même inconscient.

« Je suis pitoyable d'être ami avec vous ! »

Lilian et Andres ricanèrent, se délivrèrent puis allèrent lui enlever ses liens.

« On l'avait fait exprès pour te charrier, idiot !, se moqua de lui Andres.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr ! Pitoyable, je suis pitoyable !

- Et si on allait se boire une bonne bière pour fêter qu'on soit encore en vie et encore amis ?, proposa Andres. Luciano nous avait prévu plein de réjouissances épatantes pour ce soir, mais il serait peut-être temps de changer de programme.

- Oui, voir les boyaux de Gilen ne me semblait pas très réjouissant, dit Lilian. Enfin, on peut toujours y remédier…

- Mais en plus, vous n'avez pas honte ! »

Lilian et Andres lui adressèrent ce petit sourire malicieux qu'ils avaient quand ils se foutaient de la gueule de quelqu'un.

« Hé, quand même, tu nous as sorti d'un mauvais pas, ça mérite bien une bonne bière, dit Andres en lui mettant un bras sur les épaules avant qu'il se fâche.

- Ouais. Votre famille est flippante quand même.

- Oui, mais elle est sacrée ! », entonnèrent en cœur Lilian et Andres avant de passer la porte.


	8. Fétichisme de l'uniforme militaireGerIta

**Thème : Fétichisme de l'uniforme militaire -kink (cliché sexuel)**

**Couple : Allemagne/Italie**

**Personnage mentionné : Japon**

**Je me suis bien amusée avec les uniformes ! Je me suis inspirée d'illustrations. La cravate de Feliciano est soit noire, soit bleue. Je ne sais pas laquelle est valable en fait, mais ce n'est qu'un détail.**

Ludwig se désespérait de la couleur des uniformes militaires de ses alliés.

Ils n'avaient vraiment rien de discret.

Kiku arguait que son costume ne servait qu'aux rencontres diplomatiques. Il murmurait tout bas que le blanc mettait en valeur les japonais. Esthétisme, rustre allemand. Pourquoi cette obsession soudaine pour leurs uniformes ?

Il fallait absolument que Kiku arrête de lui poser de drôles de question pour ses mangas érotiques !

Dans la neige, le blanc était un avantage non négligeable.

« Uniforme validé pour les opérations neige, Honda-san ! Et as une version noire, bien ! »

Non, non et non ! Il ne fantasmait pas sur les hommes armés ! C'était lui qui portait le gros fusil !

Kiku le regarda étrangement quand cette phrase sortit malencontreusement de sa bouche et il tapota du bout des doigts le manche de son sabre.

« Gros ou petit calibre ? », dit Kiku d'un air énigmatique, avant de s'éloigner tout en griffonnant sur un calepin.

Ludwig préféra oublier l'incident avec Kiku. On aurait dit que le Japonais avait deviné que les uniformes lui faisaient de l'effet. Cet esprit de déduction, doublé d'une curiosité enthousiaste, lui avait fait froid dans le dos.

Italie aimait le bleu clair sans nuage, parce que la couleur lui rappelait la couleur du ciel et de la mer de la Méditerranée si chère à son cœur. Il ne pouvait pas se déplacer sans en avoir un souvenir. Il voulait garder l'espoir de revoir ses jolies plages, de se vautrer dans le sable, de contempler le ciel et d'aller nager dans les vagues…

Bref, la cible facile ! Que ce soit dans la boue, dans la forêt ou dans la neige, le bleu clair flashait parce que ce n'était pas un élément terrestre, mais céleste ! La couleur n'était même pas assez foncée pour se diluer dans un univers aquatique telle une rivière ou un lac. Même pas !

De plus, la cible était trop bavarde pour ne pas être repérée immédiatement et elle était très motivée pour revenir entier au bercail et draguer sur la plage.

Ludwig comprit que l'instinct de survie supra-développé de l'Italien pourrait lui servir. Il fallait que Feliciano change d'uniforme officiel sur le champ ! Non ! Il ne voulait pas déshabiller Feliciano qui se trouvait juste en face de lui. Ludwig préférait qu'il garde ses vêtements qui semblaient coupés sur mesure. Feli était terriblement sexy avec, car le bleu lui allait comme un gant.

Ludwig se racla la gorge. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était que Feliciano fasse des efforts logistiques dans cette guerre pour préserver ses hommes des tirs à distance. Et lui aussi, la nation d'Italie, par la même occasion. L'Allemand tenait quand même à lui et ne voulait pas qu'il se fasse mitrailler.

« Feli ! Franchement, on te repère à des kilomètres ! Un uniforme militaire, c'est fait pour passer inaperçu.

- Oh, mais il a des avantages non négligeable mon uniforme !

- Ah, bon ? Lesquels ? »

Ludwig regretta sa question quand Feliciano lui fit un petit clin d'œil qui se voulait coquin et moqueur. L'Italien se débarrassa élégamment de sa ceinture sombre, comme s'il allait se mettre à faire un strip-tease. Ludwig dut s'asseoir sur la chaise de camp pour se calmer et restreindre son imagination. Kiku avait cafté ! Et Feliciano se foutait de lui !

Feliciano déboutonna chacun des boutons avec lenteur, tout en ayant un petit sourire en coin vraiment charmant. Il enleva enfin sa longue veste bleue et l'agita devant le nez de Ludwig. Elle sentait bon l'odeur de Feliciano.

« Elle est chaude et elle a plein de poche ! Des poches pour mettre… des pastas par exemple !

- Ce n'est pas un avantage ! Un paquet de pâte, c'est lourd. Il te ralentirait ! »

Feliciano sortit tout un tas de choses des poches de sa veste, dont des pâtes et un porte-document, mais aussi…

« Un couteau pour tailler ce saucisson ! Vee !

- Feli ! Le couteau, c'est pour tuer tes ennemis ! Ou te défendre ! Pourquoi as-tu un saucisson dans ta poche ?

- Au cas où j'aurais faim…

- La guerre n'est pas un terrain de pique-nique ! »

Feliciano n'écouta pas plus ses reproches. Il posa sa veste, triturant dans sa main un morceau emballé qu'il posa avec le reste des victuailles derrière lui. Ensuite, il posa son béret. Et il… Feliciano enleva ses gants noirs avec ses dents dans un geste terriblement sensuel.

Ludwig commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. Il avait effectivement un truc pour les uniformes, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que celui de l'Italie, qui était bleu ciel bordel, lui fasse autant d'effet. C'était peut-être parce qu'il était comme qui dirait officiel. Ludwig ne savait pas vraiment d'où lui venait cette excitation. Etait-ce l'uniforme ou l'homme à l'intérieur qui lui collait cette érection ?

« Bonjour Madame, je suis un honnête commerçant de la région et je me suis perdu. Je devais rejoindre un collègue qui passait me prendre en automobile. J'ai dû rater la bonne route. C'est que le chemin prenait un drôle d'embranchement, il y a quelques kilomètres de là. Et la ville est tellement loin. Je vends des voitures. J'ai des pâtes, un bon saucisson… »

Ludwig crut rêver en voyant Feliciano caresser le morceau de viande.

« …j'ai même un paquet de chocolat pour les enfants. Ah, merci Madame de me faire entrer dans votre jolie demeure. Je peux dormir où ? Avec vous ? Mais avec plaisir ! »

Etonné par la teneur du discours et écoutant à peine la suite enflammée sur la fidélité amoureuse de son allié, Ludwig le regarda des pieds à la tête. Ses vêtements ressemblaient à un costume civil de commercial. Chemise et bottes noire, avec pantalon et cravate bleu assortis. Ludwig était scotché. De son côté, il n'avait qu'un T-shirt noir informe sous son manteau vert forêt.

« C'est pour ça que ton uniforme a une cravate !, s'étrangla presque Ludwig qui préférait ne pas penser à la partie où les Italiens réchauffaient les lits des fermières ennemies.

- Et oui ! Très utile, quand tu es perdu au milieu de nulle part et que tu sais imiter l'accent du coin. »

Ludwig n'aurait jamais cru apprendre quelque chose en matière militaire de la part de Feliciano.

« Et ensuite !, s'exclama joyeusement Feliciano en balançant ses mains doigts écartés vers le haut de son pantalon.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais !

- Le pantalon est auto-reverse ! »

Feliciano déboutonna son bas d'uniforme. Ludwig se mit à rougir et à bouillir de l'intérieur. Heureusement, ils étaient en plein campement, sinon il aurait… Il aurait… Il aurait fait il ne savait quoi !

L'Italien enleva ses bottes en cuir. Ludwig préféra ne pas regarder pendant un moment, histoire de se calmer. Seulement, son esprit pensait à tous les avantages tactiques de l'uniforme de l'Italien et il trouvait que c'était formidable, même si l'essentiel (passer inaperçu) était complètement oublié. Le brun retourna le pantalon qui devint noir comme la nuit. Il retourna également la veste.

« C'est toujours mieux d'attaquer la nuit et de capturer les gens par surprise. En plus, tu peux mettre la cravate et la ceinture dans une poche intérieure de la veste et t'en servir pour attacher tes prisonniers de guerre !

- Je vois que tu as pensé à tout ! Sauf au fait que tu es visible les trois quarts du temps sur un champ de bataille en plein jour !

- Oui, mais le bleu, ça fait civil. Tu ne te méfies pas d'un gars qui porte du bleu. Le bleu, c'est la confiance. Tu hésites à tirer sur quelqu'un en bleu.

- Enfin, Feli…»

Il était vraiment difficile de tenir une conversation sérieuse avec un italien en caleçon et avec la majorité du reste de son uniforme dispersé dans la tente.

« … Ce n'est pas le plus important ! C'est de rester en vie le plus important ! »

Feliciano eut un petit sourire en coin. Ludwig n'apprendrait que plus tard que les Italiens ne restaient jamais à découvert sur un champ de bataille, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils ne s'y présentaient jamais et désertaient, prêts à aller draguer la première veuve du coin avec un long saucisson pour être hébergé gratis.

« Oh ! Ludwig ! Je ne savais pas que tu te faisais autant de soucis pour moi ! C'est adorable ! »

L'Italien le prit dans les bras, alors qu'il ne lui restait quasiment plus rien sur le dos. Ludwig tira sur la cravate bleue, il fut surpris de la qualité du tissu et joua avec le bout pointu un instant.

« Tu pourrais t'étrangler avec ça. Il suffit que ça s'accroche quelque part en plein milieu de l'action.»

Tout prêt de lui, Feliciano ouvrit les yeux, lui sourit avant de retirer lentement la cravate, la faisant glisser lentement entre ses doigts. Le corps de Ludwig devint encore plus chaud que tout à l'heure. Si son amant ne semblait pas aussi innocent, il croirait qu'il était en train de le chauffer.

« Je sais maintenir une cravate bien au chaud sous mon uniforme.

- Très bien. Seulement…

- C'est moi qui valide mes uniformes. C'est quand même gentil de t'y intéresser. »

Feliciano l'embrassa sur la joue, avant de commencer à se rhabiller. Ludwig se demanda s'il devait s'en aller. Il pourrait regretter de rater ce genre de spectacle. Il y avait toujours un risque de possible dérapage s'il se rinçait l'œil. La vue sur les fesses de Feliciano était plutôt agréable, alors qu'il s'habillait de son pantalon côté couleur bleue. L'Italien remit sa veste à l'endroit également et son béret sur la tête.

« Dis Ludwig ! »

Ludwig releva la tête, en essayant de cacher son trouble.

« Tu m'aides à remettre mes bottes ? »

Est-ce que Feliciano le faisait exprès ? Ludwig ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser avec lui.

Italie lui présenta sa botte.

Ludwig la tint fermement pour l'aider à l'enfiler. La jambe de Feliciano s'abaissa lentement. Leurs visages se retrouvèrent de nouveau à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Le cuir de la chaussure haute avait également quelque chose de terriblement excitant. Cet uniforme était vraiment parfait.

« Lud… »

Pris d'une pulsion soudaine, Ludwig embrassa Feliciano. L'Italien rit quand l'Allemand se mit à défaire sa veste et à la jeter par terre.

« Je me demandais quand tu allais enfin craquer !

- Tu es impossible Feli ! »

Le rire amusé de Feliciano résonna dans la tête, alors qu'il s'attaquait à un autre type d'uniforme.


	9. Lien mental - Angel et Devil

Il arrivait parfois qu'Angel laisse par inadvertance Devil établir un lien mental avec lui.

Les pensées d'Angel se révélaient toujours lentes et réfléchies, par rapport au pseudo-désordre chaotique de celles de Devil.

Et surtout, elles étaient bien plus mignonnes et innocentes.

Angel pouvait s'extasier devant une feuille qui vole, trouver une bonne tasse de thé super agréable, un rayon de soleil magnifique, que faire un tricot était une activité très passionnante, etc... Angel était plutôt du genre contemplatif quand il ne s'inquiétait pas pour Devil.

Devil avait bien compris que s'il voulait du piment dans sa vie d'incube, il se devait de détourner l'attention d'Angel vers lui.

Ce n'était vraiment pas difficile.

Devil n'avait qu'à lui parler de ses futurs plans sur la comète pour intéresser Angel et le détourner de ses pelotes.

Après, il n'avait plus qu'à glisser ses mains sur ses cuisses, à l'embrasser et à remonter encore ses mains chaudes de son pouvoir érotique.

Angel ne pouvait plus se débattre. D'ailleurs, il ne voulait lui échapper que pour faire bonne figure.

Dans ses pensées, il trouvait Devil magnifique quand il déployait tous ses pouvoirs de séduction et était prêt à se laisser croquer.


End file.
